


Stupid AUs for Be More Chill, Camp Camp, and Heathers the Musical

by jayisok



Category: Camp Camp, Heathers, bmc - Fandom
Genre: Be More Chill - Freeform, Camp Camp - Freeform, Gen, Heathers the musical, Honestly stupid AUs, Joke book, Random as crap, Thanks friends for giving me bad AU ideas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-01-22 19:25:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12489100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jayisok/pseuds/jayisok
Summary: Really fun but dumb AUs for some musicals and animated show





	1. Chapter 1

AU where instead of the Squip being a supercomputer the Squip is a parrot

Short story 

"Hey Jeremy, you should totally get a Squip!!!!" Rich shouts while dancing in the bathroom.

"Isn't that just a parrot?" Jeremy asks.

"It's not just a parrot! It's a superparrot!! It's small and implants itself by your ear and whispers you stuff and makes you cool!" Rich responds.

"Um... are you ok bro?" Jeremy asked, concerned.

"Of course I am bro! My Squip makes me superrrr chilllll..." Rich says.

"Where can I get a Squip and how do I activate it?" Jeremy wonders.

"Go to the alley by the pet shop. There's gonna be a guy waiting for you. Give him some bird seeds and he'll give you a Squip. To turn it on, eat some Saltines. To turn it off, eat somebody Ritz #notspon" Rich says.

"Uh thanks Rich..." Jeremy responds before going to the pet store.


	2. Can AU (Be More Chill)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Be More Chill AU

AU where Jeremy is a jerry can

Short Story

"Jerry can you be coerced?" Brooke asks.

"I know that I'm a jerry can but you don't have to go and point it out to me! That's really rude Brooke!" Jeremy shouts at her.

"Um... sorry? I just wanted to know if you needed a ride." Brooke says awkwardly.

"Oh so now you want to use me to put gasoline in your car? That's it! I'm out!" Jeremy says while storming off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This AU happened because of the wording in "Do You Wanna Ride?" I mean if you listen to the song, there's a part where Brooke says "Jerry can you be coerced?" hence the jerry can AU :p


	3. BMC AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More AUs since I haven't updated recently

AU where Michael is the squip 

Short story:

"Hey Michael, I'm going to get a squip. Will you come with me?" Jeremy asks.

"No need to go anywhere Jeremy. I am the squip." Michael replies.

"Wait... what? Why didn't you tell me about this?" Jeremy asks confused.

"Well I didn't want you to think of me differently." Michael responds.

"Oh... well I still want a squip Michael..." Jeremy trails off.

"I could easily be your squip but I don't know if you'd like the way you'd have to take me..." Michael responds awkwardly.

"Well how do I take you?" Jeremy asks.

"You... you have to kiss me to become squipped." Michael responds.

"Oh. Simple enough." Jeremy says as he leans in to kiss Michael.

Jeremy and Michael have been happy ever since then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another Be More Chill AU since I haven't updated in about a week


	4. BMC AU

AU where the squip is from China instead of Japan

Short Story:

"Jeremy, will you take the upgrade?" the Squip asks.

"Yes. Give me that upgrade!" Jeremy mentally responds.

"Upgrade complete." Jeremy hears within his head.

Jeremy asks the squip what did the upgrade do, expecting an immediate response. Five minutes later, he gets a response to his question.

"The upgrade does absolutely nothing except make me slower. Have fun with that Jeremy." the Squip finally responds.

"I need some Mountain Dew Red." Jeremy says.


	5. Heathers AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally an AU that's not for BMC!!

AU where all the Heathers are just clones of JD

Short story:  
"Omg I wish I could be part of the JDs! They're all so hot!" Unimportant Girl A says.

"They're literally the same person." Veronica responds.

"Shut up Veronica! You're lucky enough to be dating JD!" Unimportant Girl A says as she stomps off.

"Veronica! Would you come here please?" JD #1 says.

"Uh sure." Veronica replies while walking towards them.

"JD #2, JD #3, this is my girlfriend Veronica." JD #1 states.

"Uh JD... you're the same person as JD #2 and #3, so does that make me their girlfriend too?" Veronica asks.

"No! You're mine!" JD #1 says.

"But we're you so she's ours too!" The other JDs say at the same time.

Veronica slowly shuffles away as the three JDs fight over who's dating Veronica.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First Heathers AU!! Hope you enjoy!!


	6. Heathers AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another Heathers AU for you (ayy that rhymed)!!

AU where Martha's hair is too short to be braided

Short story:

"'Course if you don't care- fine! Go braid her hair, maybe Sesame Street is on!" Heather sings to Veronica.

"Um I'm gonna have to stop you here Heather. I'm not sure if you know what Martha looks like, but she has really short hair and I don't think it can be braided. I don't know why you're telling me to braid my friend's hair while watching kids shows. It's just a super weird thing to say Heather." Veronica states.

"Ugh that's not the point Veronica! I know what Martha looks like. I just wanted the lyric to rhyme. It's supposed to mean 'you're so lame that your idea of fun is a sleepover braiding each other's hair while watching trashy movies/shows'. Now you ruined the song. Look, just give her the note so you can be cool and not get kicked out of our group." Heather says annoyed.

"Ohhhhhh. That's what you meant. Well I'll definitely give this letter to her. I still wanna be totally cool." Veronica replies.

"I hate you so much." Heather mutters under her breath.


	7. Heathers AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Heathers!! Also, near the end, imagine a badly animated JD being dragged out and dropped out the window by the animator 

AU where JD leaves Veronica's house at the end of "Yo Girl"

(Very) Short story;

"Too late, he got in!" Heather, Kurt, and Ram say in unison creepily. 

"Knock knock! Sorry for coming through the window, dreadful etiquette, I know." JD says slyly.

"Why are you here! I broke up with you. We're done. Don't you dare bother sing about your plans to blow up the school for me. I don't care." Veronica says harshly.

"I wasn't gonna sing a song about blowing up a school so we can be together..." JD trails off.

"Yeah, sureee." Veronica responds.

"Get out of my house." Veronica says. JD slowly backs out of the window and climbs down and heads off to blow up the school.

**Author's Note:**

> Ayy that's the first AU for Be More Chill!! I know it's stupid, it's meant to be stupid. Well let me know what you guys think!!


End file.
